


Coffee and Shackles

by khurst



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode 4x12: Mortal Coil, F/M, First Night of Prixin, Fruit Compote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But could you not ferment those compotes so long this time? Because last year, I got<br/>a little light- headed."</p><p>Well, here's what happened last year!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. I just take them out to play.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed. If you find glaring mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know. I'm not a native speaker, so any input is helpful.

Her first thought when she opened her eyes was, ‘ _Oh god, why am I in the mess hall?’_

Her stomach had already churned when she thought about just seeing Neelix' concoctions, let alone eat one of them for breakfast. But as it was, she had mysteriously run out of rations and couldn’t even have a single cup of coffee before she left her quarters that morning. She was still hoping Neelix could at least provide something resembling real coffee.

But when she took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a second and stepped through the doors to the mess hall, her apparent hangover hit her full force. It wasn’t really all that loud but the insistent chatter and Neelix cluttering in the galley made her think her head was going to explode. She had, of course, known that her best plan of action would have been going to sickbay and getting something for her nausea and headache first and then going to the mess hall. But she thought she had the nausea enough under control that she didn’t have to face the doctor and his indignant admonishing about a senior officer, and especially the captain, having too much to drink and setting a bad example for the rest of the crew. 

She actually thought that she hadn’t drunk all that much and remembered leaving Neelix’ First Night of Prixin party a little early since she had felt light-headed from the fruit compote. She also remembered running into Chakotay on her way out, or did she stumble into him? But after that her night was a huge blank spot in her brain. And due to the mere fact that she was terribly sore without knowing why and had woken up naked and clammy on top of her bed covers she had not wanted the doctor to scan her. And expecting his incessant nagging about her health as well, she had decided to treat her headache with coffee, only to find out that she had no more rations. She couldn’t decide if she even wanted to find out why she had woken sore without memory, rations, or clothes.

Deciding that under no circumstances could she stand to be in the mess hall with this headache, but also couldn’t face the Doctor right now, she headed for the bridge and straight for her ready room, raising a hand and the best death glare she could muster before Tuvok could say anything to her, only stopping when the doors to her ready room slid shut behind her. With closed eyes and a heavy moan she leaned back against the bulkhead out of the doors reach and let her head fall back against it with a thud, instantly regretting the action and wincing at the pain that shot through her skull.

“I wouldn’t do that.” A deep voice said dripping with silent laughter.

She slowly opened her eyes, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to and assuming that it was him who would most likely be able to fill the gaps in her memory. She was pleasantly surprised to find him sitting on her couch, a steaming cup of coffee and a hypospray waiting for her on her desk. When she smiled at him without a comment he quickly got up and helped her to administer the hypospray. At the hiss, she released a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding and visibly relaxed, causing Chakotay to chuckle at her antics.

“Thank you.” She said, craning her neck a little to test the effect of the pain reliever, then grabbed her cup and sat down on the couch with Chakotay.

“So since you’ve been waiting here for me all prepared, I presume you can fill me in, right?” She cast him an expectant look from under her eye lashes while she bowed her head to take the first sip of her coffee.

He watched her savor the taste in her mouth and let the liquid roll over her tongue a couple of times before swallowing with closed eyes and a heavenly sigh. He could practically feel that coffeegasm emanating from her and, gosh, it was sexy. Her tongue snaked out to remove the bit of coffee that was left on her lip and when she looked back at him she noticed that he was staring at her mouth rather than her eyes and was licking his own lips. When he got a grip on himself and looked back up she met him with a cocked eyebrow that even Tuvok would be proud of.

Not even a little ashamed for getting caught he gave her a sly grin. “I could, but where would be the fun in that?”

“I’m guessing I had a little too much fun last night.” She tried him, crossing her legs, when her body reminded her of some activity she couldn’t remember quickly uncrossing them again.

He noticed her slight wince and wondered if there was something he actually didn’t know about. “I wouldn’t say too much. You didn’t do anything that would embarrass you in front of the crew, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Yes,” She replied, giving him a curious look, “and no. Are you saying I embarrassed myself in front of you?”

“That depends…,” He leaned towards her as she took another sip of her coffee, “if you would define calling me coffee as being embarrassing.”

She choked on her coffee and had to cough a couple of times before she could say anything. “I did what?”

“You called me coffee.” He repeated, “When you tried to leave the party, you swayed into me, and the gentleman that I am, I accompanied you to your quarters to make sure no one else noticed how tipsy you were.”

“How charming of you. Without ulterior motives, I take it?” He was still amused at the color that was rising to her cheeks as he recounted the events of the previous night, but hell, there was that eyebrow again.

“I’ll have you know I was a perfect gentleman,” he laughed, “even when you invited ‘Mr Coffee in for a cup of Chakotay’.” He actually had to refrain from laughing out loud at the shocked look on her face. “And you even kept ordering black shackles from the replicator.”

“Black shackles?” So that’s why there were a dozen shackles on her table.

“Well, I’m guessing you tried to order ‘Chakotay. Black.’ but your pronunciation was lacking a bit and so you kept ordering ‘Shackle. Black.’ It really was a treat for sore eyes and you kept blaming it on the stupid machine. When I finally convinced you to leave the ‘stupid machine’ alone you announced that it was well past your bedtime and disappeared into your bedroom. That’s the last I saw of you.”

She leaned back against the couch and let her head fall back, not believing that she had gotten herself so drunk, but also thankful that Chakotay had accompanied her to her quarters. Who knows where she would have ended otherwise. Wait?

“So we didn’t…?” She asked suddenly, her head jerking back up.

“Didn’t what?”

“Uhm,” She tilted her head, her blush deepening into a crimson shade, “you know…”

“No, we didn’t.” He reassured her, although a bit pleased that she thought they could have, that she would have. “Why do you ask?”

“Just making sure, I guess.” She was relieved that Chakotay had seen to it that she didn’t embarrass herself in front of the crew and charmed that he had been such a perfect gentleman apparently. It didn’t solve her problem about how exactly she ended up the way she did, but if he was telling the truth, he didn’t seem to have anything to do with it.

Sensing her thoughts drifting away from him again, Chakotay observed her in silence for a while, wondering what had brought on her last question. While he had noticed that she was a little squeamish, he thought it had been because of her unease about what had he knew happened and her headache.

“Are we still on for dinner tonight?” He asked her after a while in silence and slowly stood up, willing to give her a few minutes of privacy before she had to get back to the bridge eventually. They had agreed on having dinner the night before and while he was more than willing to grant her time to herself now, he also wanted to make sure she was okay later. And he wasn’t about to let his chance of spending a quiet and relaxed evening with her slip away just because of her hangover.

“Hmm?” She looked him for a second confused at his questioning look, “Oh, sure.” She immediately said when his question registered.

When he left her ready room she contemplated reading up on some reports but quickly dismissed them when her brain couldn’t properly function on only one cup of coffee. She also still had to solve the mystery about her condition upon waking up but somehow she just knew that in her current state of mind and her lack of caffeine that was a moot point. When she checked her rations, still unable to believe that she had all run out, she noticed that Chakotay had transferred some if his rations to her account just now. She smiled to herself, reminding herself that she should thank him later.


	2. Chapter 2

_You should have left earlier!_ she chided herself as she stood in her bathroom trying to get her hair under control. Chakotay would arrive any minute and she barely had time to get a shower, give her living quarters a once over - which meant recycling the shackles she had replicated the night before and thankfully refilling some of her rations - and program her replicator with the main dish that Chakotay had, ever thoughtful, remembered to send to her account.

Now she was angry at herself for staying in her ready room so late after her shift, instead of retiring for a hot and relaxing bath and taking all the time she needed to get her hair in order. She knew that Chakotay wouldn’t mind if she just let it down, but she always felt more secure if her hair was up. It made her feel more in control.

His good natured humor this morning had let her know that whatever else had happened last night, they must have had a good time and from what she remembered before her black out, they indeed did. They had danced in the mess hall and for once she hadn’t cared about the crew’s looks and whispers. The rumor mill was running wild anyway, no matter what she did, as Chakotay had once reminded her so kindly, when she once again refused him. While she couldn’t deny that she harbored far deeper feelings for Chakotay than she was willing to admit to him or herself, they had spend the festivities the previous evening as friends, good friends. _Best friends_ , Kathryn had to remind herself.

In the most stressful times and when they quarreled it was easy to forget that they were friends first and foremost. He would never question any of her command decisions without gently reminding her afterwards that as a friend he still did and always would support her. He knew of course, that she was prone to taking  his professional candor personal and he decided their friendship important enough to keep reminding her over and over.

She looked at her face in the mirror, deciding to compromise and braid the top half of her hair in a simple fashion and let the rest flow freely for his benefit. The image of her hair spinning around her like the hem of her dress while he was whirling her around, their shared laughter filling her ears as it had the night before, only that her hair had been up in her usual bun. Maybe next time, she could let it down a bit for him, she thought. She applied light make-up and had just finished with her lipstick when her chime rang. She glanced at the chronometer and had to grin. He was a few minutes early as usual.

He rang her chime, knowing she probably wasn’t ready yet. He had made it a habit to arrive early to their dinners, as he knew she usually wasn’t entirely done with her make-up or her hair and he enjoyed watching her put the finishing touches. It had taken a while for her to let him that far into her private life, but once she had just called him in while she was still getting ready it just became second nature to them.

“Come.” He heard her and he stepped in with a grin on his face, amused and pleased at the - at least sometimes - easy predictability of their interactions. He was surprised however when she entered her living quarters at the same time as him and shot her his best dimpled grin when he took in the state of her hair.

He loved when she let her hair down a bit and wished she would do it more often, in more than just the literal sense. But having her do it as little as she did, made him appreciate the effort it probably took for her to just let her hair be. For an instant he wondered if her late departure from her ready room had anything to do with it, but quickly decided that it didn’t matter as long as he got to enjoy the view.

“You brought dessert.” She beamed at him when she saw the bowls of ice cream.

“Coffee.” He replied handing her the bottle of wine he had brought as well and putting the ice cream in stasis, to be enjoyed after dinner.

“You’re too good for me.” She quipped back over her shoulder.

“And I’ll still let you have me.” He answered back with amusement in his voice.

Her cheeks warmed at the double meaning she thought she heard, but when he returned to the table and set down their dinner he had an innocent look on his face, making her doubt he even meant the slight innuendo. Letting go of her incriminating thoughts, she actively decided to just enjoy dinner with her best friend and not think about what they didn’t have this evening.

He smiled as he saw her relax visibly. He recognized the change in her as her putting duty and doubts aside for tonight and just enjoying her time. He didn’t see it nearly as often as he wished, but he appreciated the effort she made every time she did it and admired that she could actually actively decide to enjoy herself. 

They continued their easy banter during dinner but more than once Chakotay got distracted from their conversation when she would squirm in her chair and a little flush would creep up her neck and cheeks. But she would recover just as quickly and he never let on that he noticed. Kathryn on the other hand started to regret that she had not gone to the doctor to take care of her soreness. She was sure Chakotay must have noticed by now that she couldn’t seem to sit still and didn’t want him thinking that she was uncomfortable in his presence. She was relieved when he proposed to move to her couch for dessert, meaning she could finally sit in a more comfortable position that wouldn’t put as much pressure on her tender area.

While she went to take the ice cream out of stasis, Chakotay took their wine glasses and put them down on the table in front of her couch and sat back against the cushions. When he leaned back he noticed something poking him from under one of the cushions and when he turned around to retrieve it, he thought his eyes would fall out of their sockets. There was a conspicuously phallic shaped object under his cushion and a padd next to it. When he noticed Kathryn turning around from the corner of his eyes, he quickly recovered.

“Can you get the napkins from the table, Kathryn?” He asked innocently with a smile when she was about to sit down. Giving him a weird look she turned around to get their napkins, but didn’t think any of it.

Chakotay quickly used his excuse to have her turn back around to cast a glance at the contents of the padd and had to smother a chuckle. Right there on the padd was a long list of sexual position, with quite graphic 3 dimensional depictions for each of them. When Kathryn returned with their napkins, he pushed the offending objects back under the cushion for her to find later on her own and decided to let it go and not embarrass her. Then he noticed that she had redistributed the ice cream in their bowls. Instead of each of them containing two scoops, his bowl now only held one scoop, while hers held three.

She sat down with a gleam in her eyes upon seeing that he had noticed her offense. She offered her explanation, of him having enough balls, so he surely could spare one for her and he made the decision to torture her a little with the secret he had just uncovered. Everything finally fell into place in his mind. The way she constantly squirmed in her seat, the unease this morning when she saw him and her incredulous question of whether they had had sex the night before, when they had ended the evening innocently enough with her totally out of it.

“I might,” He said in response to her demand to spare one of his _balls_ , “but if you don’t learn to share, Kathryn, I might not tell you, why you’re sore.” Her mouth fell open at his words, her eyes immediately seeking his, the blush instantly covering her face, neck and in blotches the creamy expanse of her chest.

Very pleased with himself at her shocked expression he leaned back and ate a spoonful of his ice cream, turning the spoon around to suck it clean and ever so slowly pulling it back out from between his lips, watching her pupils widen and her irises darken in response.

“Chakotay…” she warned him in a low tone and he was certain he heard a little growl there.

“Yes, Kathryn?” He asked with a sly grin, filling his mouth with another spoonful of ice cream.

“You said we didn’t!” She accused him.

“Oh, we didn’t!” He wasn’t about to just let this one go, was he?

“But…” she started only to be interrupted by him, leaning ever so slightly forward, his eyes fixed on hers.

“I merely said, I know why you are sore.” Again, his lack of forthcoming frustrated her to no end.

“Oh, just spill it already, Chakotay!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Seeing her frustration and determined to see just how far she would let him take this without throwing him out of her quarters, he decided to finally let her know.

“I believe that these…” He said, pulling out the padd from under the cushion, activating it and handing it to her, “work better with an actively participating partner,” He watched her reaction before he continued, pleased at her audible swallowing and the ever deepening shade of her face, “than with this.” She looked back at his hands just in time to see him pull out another object from under the cushions. He left no doubt that both objects were there when he arrived, and he slowly but determinedly set the not-so-small dildo on the table between them.

“You really don’t have to waste your rations on this,” He said slyly, “when you can have the real thing.” He slowly let his hand slide from the fleshy-looking object on the table to rest in his lap. “I told you I’ll let you have me.”

She looked between the padd in her hand and the object on the table for a moment before she stood up, grabbed the dildo and walked over to the replicator. It took Chakotay a moment to catch up with her sudden movement, when she seemed paralyzed before, but when he realized that she wanted to recycle her toy, he quickly jumped up and went after her. Just before she could order the computer to get rid of the toy, he put his hand on hers and said, “No wait, leave it!” Taking the padd from her other hand he added, “And we might find use for this as well,” He winked and pushed her back against the wall, never taking his eyes off of hers.

Pinning her to the wall with his pelvis he scrolled through the padd, his eye twinkling, his head leaning from side to side contemplating his choice and then an “Aaah!” when he finally found it. Turning off the padd and throwing it a few feet from where they were standing he returned his attention to her, satisfied that she had neither struggled against him nor voiced her disagreement at their current situation.

“Now Kathryn, I can separate our work and private life.” He said putting his hands on the zipper of her uniform jacket while pushing one of his thighs between hers. “The question is, can you?”

He knew the answer, of course. He had seen it often enough. Last night was one of those times. She was more than able to turn of Kathryn when on duty, and more often than he liked even when she was officially off duty, not like any of them were really ever off duty out here. But sometimes he got a glimpse of her ability to turn off the captain and just be Kathryn, when she could dance her cares away and laugh and joke like the rest of them. He was well aware that it was much harder to turn off the captain, when sometimes she was all that held them and maybe even Kathryn together. He knew that she used the captain to protect Kathryn, but _he_ wanted to be the one who protected Kathryn. The point was, that he could only do that when he could actually be with Kathryn, coax her out instead of the captain.

Could she? At Chakotay’s sudden possessiveness Kathryn wondered if she was truly able to separate her private life and her duty and the truth was that she could not. She knew that she couldn’t keep her duty out of her private life, had never been able to. It had lead to many fights with Mark. Out here she had wanted to forego exactly that kind of struggle and had just refrained from having much of a personal life.

She remembered watching her crew the night before and realizing that they all came together in such a comfortable manner much too rarely. They were relaxed around her and it had let her relax and have fun at the party. Their first few months in the Delta Quadrant had been strenuous and had barely left them time to really get to know each other. Yet, she couldn’t deny that there was a familiarity and a trust that they had forged simply because they had to rely on each other and entrust their lives to each other. She couldn't say that she really knew the man that was now kissing her senseless, but she was able to say with a certainty that she never had before that she trusted him with her life.

It had hit her the night before that in almost every sense of the word this crew was family and her life right here on Voyager was her life now, work life and private life. There wasn’t really any distinction between the two. She may go off duty at the end of her shift, but they were still her responsibility. Out here she would never stop being their captain, couldn’t just pause her duty for a few hours. But that didn’t mean that she couldn’t also be Kathryn every now and then.

“No, I can’t.” She finally answered him after long seconds of his hands lingering on her zipper while he watched the thoughts race through her mind and the emotions flicker across her face. “No, I can’t.” She repeated laying her hand over his on her zipper and pulling it down for him.

He didn’t know what had changed but he decided to accept what she was willing to give. His eyes never leaving her face he leaned back a little and quickly pulled the jacket from her shoulders letting it drop to the floor next to them. Her turtleneck and tank top quickly followed suit and when she was left in her satin bra, he reclaimed her lips and laid his hands on her trim waist and slowly let his fingers caress her skin all the way up to her shoulder blades and back down and around until he reached the fastener of her pants.

She felt his erection press into her and when he opened her trousers she worked on baring his torso so she could finally feel his skin under her hands. While she opened his pants she wriggled out of her own, letting them pool around her feet and carefully stepping out of them, trying not to break their contact. He was slightly ahead of her and when she pulled his pants over his hips, his large hand cupped her sex through her satin panties and he had to groan at the dampness he felt.

She writhed against him when he slid his fingers along the lines of her panties and opened her legs a little further allowing him to hook his fingers around her panties and pulling them down. They were both acutely aware of the sudden rush of wetness when he tested her hidden opening with one thick finger while her small hand grabbed his manhood. With her panting against him, matching his own ragged breathing and her small fingers wrapped securely around his manhood he was fast losing control, so he took her hand from him and quickly divested himself of his boxers and her of her panties before returning to her. 

She groaned when she felt his member press between her thighs and against her center and he bucked slightly at the sudden warmth of the contact. Despite her arousal and the wetness that made his manhood slide with increasing ease along her folds, he was mindful that she was still sore from her activities the previous evening and knew that her arousal wouldn’t be enough to make this encounter painless for her. He carefully slid two fingers inside her and while his thumb found her bundle of nerves his two fingers curled slightly inward finding the rough flesh on her front wall.

With his one hand pleasuring her lower body, his other hand gently squeezed her breast and his thumb grazed her erect nipple through the fabric of her bra, causing her to push her chest into his hand. He continued his ministrations with his pelvis keeping up the slow rhythm against her until she was panting with need and he could feel the small ripple of tremors that he had been waiting for run through her. 

He gently removed both his hands from her and felt rather than heard her grumble of disappointment at the loss of contact. Instead he laid his forehead against hers and with his hands on her buttocks lifted her slightly so that their sexes were aligned. She inhaled sharply when she felt the tip of his manhood press against her opening and exhaled slowly and open-mouthed when the thick head gently pressed past the tight ring of muscles. Her eyes fixed on his and she winced slightly as her abused flesh protested at his intrusion but sighed with relief when he pushed past the first barrier and the outer entrance of her vagina snapped tightly around his pulsing flesh.

He held his mouth over hers without touching her lips, breathing the air she exhaled while he held her hips in place and ever so slowly nudged his manhood inside. He felt her breath hitch and her eyes flutter closed when he was finally fully enclosed in her.

“Still think I’m too good for you?”

“Oh God…” she moaned, “You’re perfect.” she said as she felt him swell even further within her, filling her, making them a perfect fit.

“Look at me, Kathryn.” He demanded as he took her hand and guided her to feel where they were joined.

At the feeling of their joined fingers circling her clit slowly she opened her mouth in a deep guttural moan and a short gasp when he pressed her hand down on her pleasure center. He captured her mouth in a fierce kiss, pressing her head back against the bulkhead. Their tongues tasted each other’s mouth, grazing teeth and nipping lips, tasting the lingering flavor of coffee and wine until she groaned loudly when he let go of her hand between their bodies, thrusting into her to keep it trapped right where it was. He used his now free hand to grab her thigh and lift it up over his hip, slipping to the hollow of her knee and lifting her slender calf all the way over his shoulder.

She felt her muscles and tendons protest at the unfamiliar angle and the stress it put on them. Out of instinct she tried to pull her leg back down but found she couldn’t when he leaned into her, pressing her pelvis against the wall and keeping her in place while his other hand lifted her other leg in the same manner as the first. She felt herself stretched impossibly and found herself unable to move against him while he penetrated her even further than she thought possible.

“How did you…” she started, wondering how her body was even capable of this position.

“A little variation from your padd.” He replied matter of factly as he slowly and languidly thrust into her again.

“Oh!” She exclaimed when she realized that in this position she could feel his movements against every inch of her intimate area and that her body had no way to escape but into the wall. 

He almost lost control at her gasp and the involuntary contraction of her inner muscles. He wanted it to last so he willed himself to slow down and deliberately rolled his hips so she would get full stimulation from each and every move he made.

“Oh God.” She desperately wanted to reach down and rub herself to orgasm but knew that she couldn’t reach in that position so she held on to his shoulders instead.

“Just me.” He mumbled against her lips.

“Close enough.” She hissed feeling her orgasm approach slowly but staying just out of reach with his excruciatingly slow but powerful thrusts.

He continued his unhurried pace watching her face closely and just when she opened her mouth to protest and demand that he make her come, he forcefully thrust into her with a grunt, making the glow in her belly explode full force. He trembled against her and quickened his pace while she came with a loud howl and her walls grabbed his member in ferocious, pulsating clenches, squeezing him rhythmically and making him come quickly after her.

When she stilled he finally let her drop her feet to the floor. She took his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely before she leaned back and whispered breathlessly, “God, remind me not to eat Neelix fruit compote next year.”

He started to let go of her, but she held him in place, uncertain if her unsteady legs would support her yet.

“Oh, I don’t know,” he chuckled, “There’s some stuff on that padd I still want to try.” He kissed her again and she groaned against his mouth at her protesting back, hip and thighs.

“I think I’m too old for this.”

“Never,” he gave back, “but maybe we should move this to the bed.” He grabbed her buttocks again and she wrapped her legs around his hips letting him carry her over to her bed. He laid her down and settled next to her, pulling her to him, her thigh over his so that they were facing each other.

“Now what?” She asked, certain what she wanted, but needing assurance as to where he wanted to go from here.

“Now I think you were going to repay me…” he started grabbing her bottom and pulling her flush against him, “for those rations.”


End file.
